


No speed limit

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [21]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Romeo would have liked to never find out why Benvolio had this rule: "never let Mercutio drive"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



"Go ahead, what are you waiting for! Drive as quick as you can!" Romeo yelled at him as he jumped into Mercutio's car, slamming the door behind him. For Romeo to ask him to drive, there had to be a good reason. 

Mercutio spared his friend a look as he sped through the small streets of Verona. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Wherever. Far. My place! Well, my parents'. Or maybe the palace, I don't know, maybe that's safer yeah," Romeo babbled, all worried and anxious. "Look at the road!" he screeched, and Mercutio slammed on the brakes to avoid running over an unfortunate pedestrian.

"The hell!" Romeo yelled. "Now I understand why Benvolio never wants you to drive!"

"Want to trade places?" 

"No, we don't have time! Pedestrian's gone what are you waiting for!"

Mercutio smiled. "What'd you do this time, flirt with a charming young lady only to find out she's already married when the husband chased you down?"

"Look. At. The. Damn. Road." Romeo managed between gritted teeth. A quick look at him told Mercutio he'd gone all white. 

"I warn you, if you barf in my car, you clean it!"

The most disturbing with Mercutio's driving, Romeo decided, was that even though they were way over the speed limit, in the middle of the city, where they had to basically slalom between cars, he seemed to have his eyes anywhere but on the road in front of him, and his hands were flying around as he spoke. Scary! Romeo was sure he would die - but Mercutio had been the only one available to pick him up, and in an emergency, he forgot about Benvolio's warning. Had he stayed where he was, he'd probably be dead, anyways, he mused as he tried to recover his breathing and _not_  panic instead at his friend's driving.

Finally, Mercutio pulled out in the gravel path of the Della Scala's country house, a few kilometers away from the city, and the gates closed behind their car. Immediately, Romeo opened the door to get some air, and try to regain control of his stomach. 

"What the _fuck?!"_  

"You've already said that," Mercutio grinned as he sat cross-legged on the gravel, a couple feet away from Romeo. "So. Care to tell me what happened? Unless you want me to assume the worst?" He winked.

"Tybalt." 

"That's _it_?! You made me drive you away from him at the speed of light when we could have just _fought him_? Did he scare you that much? What did you do? Fliiiirt with him?" he teased.

"His cousin, actually." Romeo looked down. "The Capulet heir?"

As Mercutio stared at him in disbelief, not quite sure whether he should be proud of his friend's daring (though considering how it all ended, not quite so daring) or ashamed at his stupidity.

"I knowwww", Romeo wailed, ignoring Mercutio's reaction. "Why do I always have to pick the unattainable girls!"

"You're right! You should be smart, like me, and stop picking girls altogether! Also, you owe me a drink for making me pass on a good fight with Tybalt!"


End file.
